deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chuck Greene vs Lee Everett
Description Zombies. These flesh eating undead monsters are some of the most foul creations to exist in fiction. However, in every zombie out break, there's always a lone ranger out to take them down to protect their loved ones. Dead Rising's Chuck Greene takes on Telltale's Walking Dead protagonist Lee Everett, but who will survive? Introduction Aqua: It can be very difficult being a parent. Looking after young kids is a daunting task, but many have made it through until their kids grow up. Octoling: However, when a zombie apocalypse breaks out, that task becomes even harder to do. In the case of our combatants today, they've been able to make it through a zombie outbreak while keeping their loved ones alive. Well, sort of. Aqua: Chuck Greene, Dead Rising 2's duct tape specialist and master mechanic. Octoling: And Lee Everett, accidental killer and father figure from Telltale's The Walking Dead. She's Aqua and I'm Octoling. Aqua: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to see who would win a Death Battle. Chuck Greene Aqua: Before we discuss today's combatant, first we need to head back to the year 2006. Octoling: The year where Sonic flopped hard, Italy actually won a major sport and Pixar's clean streak came to an end. Damn, what a terrible year. Aqua: Even worse than those events was one that occured in the Colorado town of Willamette. During the middle of September, a Latin American man by the name of Carlito Keyes unleashed a deadly wasp on the town. Octoling: All of this was to get revenge for the massacre of his hometown, Santa Cabeza, which had fallen to the death wasps at the hands of the U.S Government, who thought it was a good idea to cover their tracks from the public. Even 14 years ago the government were corrupted, good to see things haven't changed! Aqua: This wasp parasite turned living humans into flesh eating zombies, and it quickly spread across the town. Luckily the town's outbreak was covered by a young photojournalist by the name of Frank West, who solved the mystery and ratted out the government. Octoling: However, Frank got out with the zombie infection in his blood, meaning he had to receive a temporary cure from Carlito's sister Isabela Keyes. A pharmaceutical company caught wind of this, asking the government to release her from her arrest to work for them. Aqua: And just in time too, because Carlito had a backup plan in the form of 50 kids carrying the zombie plague. Once an orphan had turned, a new outbreak would begin, leading to the company, Phenotrans, creating a new temporary cure in the form of Zombrex. Octoling: Boxes of these drugs were expensive. One box costs at least 300 bucks, an extortionate price. What greedy bastards! Aqua: You'd think Phenotrans would be super rich by now, right? Well, by 2011 Phenotrans were on the edge of bankruptcy, and were running out of consumers. Octoling: So being an Umbrella Corporation knock-off, Phenotrans thought to do the deed themselves, harvesting the wasps and releasing them in heavily populated cities. First stop, Las Vegas! What is with Capcom and evil pharmacies? Aqua: Might just be a coincidence, Octo. Still, Las Vegas was holding a big Motocross race, and Phenotrans thought that it'd be a great target. Thus, the bees were released and the zombie count rose. Octoling: One of the racers at the event made it out alive, albeit without his wife and with his young daughter being infected. This man, was Chuck Greene. Aqua: To protect his daughter, Chuck needed to find a whole lot of Zombrex to keep his daughter alive. This led him to the pseudo-Vegas city Fortune City, which was hosting the Terror is Reality TV show. Octoling: Think of a zombie slaughtering game show that is hosted by Kanye West. Chuck needed to compete in this show to gain some money to fund Katey, that's his daughter by the way, and her Zombrex supply. Too bad Phenotrans were back at it again, releasing zombies from their holding pens and framing Chuck for their activities. Aqua: And so it was up to Chuck to clear his name, call out Phenotrans and escape the city with his daughter alive. Octoling: And damn, he did it with relative ease. This is thanks to Chuck's wit. Like photobomber Frank before him, Chuck has the ability to use anything as a weapon. Stick ponies, sex toys, handbags and even random CDs, Chuck can kill with them all. Aqua: It's surprisingly an effective idea. With anything as his weapon, Chuck has never ran out of ideas. But it's not just random objects he's good with either! Octoling: Chainsaws, knives, metal pipes and many other weapons can be found by Chuck for him to kill the undead with. He's even proficient in using firearms like snipers, handguns and shotguns. Aqua: Where he got these skills from is as big a mystery as Frank's own shooting skills, but when you can kill with anything, it doesn't seem too out of place. Octoling: However, who needs guns when you're a heavily intelligent mechanic? Of course I'm talking about Dead Rising's famous Combo Weapons! Damn, I love these things. Aqua: Using his wits, random items and a lot of duct tape, Chuck can create homemade weapons of mass destruction. Some of these include the Knife Gloves, a pair of boxing gloves with knifes acting as Wolverine claws. Octoling: Or how about the Laser Sword. By combining gems and a flashlight, Chuck can create his own royalty free Lightsaber. Aqua: Actually, the Laser Sword is based on Zero's Z-Sabre from Mega Man X. Octoling: Yeah yeah, we all know that's a lightsaber. Aqua: 'sigh'. Chuck can also create the Spiked Bat, a standard baseball bat with some nails attached. Very Frank West. Octoling: Stop comparing him to Frank Aqua, because Chuck got this idea first. The idea being Combo Vehicles. Chuck can attach Chainsaws to the handlebars of a bike to create the Slicecycle, a two wheeler capable of ripping through zombies like nothing. Aqua: He can even attach machine guns and rocket launchers to the bike to create a pathway for his bike to go through. However, should he get caught in the impact of a rocket's explosion, Chuck can be hurt himself. Plus, the rocket launcher is actually just made of a bunch of metal pipes and fireworks, so it's damage is much less than an actual rocket. Octoling: Party Pooper! Still, Chuck is a weapons expert, so it's no surprise that he can do amazing things! Aqua: Chuck's weapons can go from destroying walls to destroying buildings like it was Twisted Metal. And Chuck himself is no slouch. Octoling: This guy can literally master unarmed combat in only three days. From judo to karate, Chuck is a great fighter without weapons. Aqua: Chuck has managed to keep up with Frank West, the same guy who took down Adam the Clown. Adam was capable of blocking point blank gunfire from Frank's pistol. Octoling: Assuming that Frank's gun was a Glock, we can guess that to block those shots, Adam would have to react at speeds over Mach 6. For those that don't know, that's over 4,500 miles per hour. We got this calc thanks to Necromercer, who found this feat in his Frank West vs Fin Shepard episode. Aqua: It's safe to assume that Frank matches up to this, and since Chuck has taken him on in combat before, it can be said the Chuck can keep up with this as well. Bear in mind, this is only reaction speed. Octoling: Chuck's movement allows him to briefly keep up with motorcycles, making his movement speed that of around 50 miles per hour. When using a mixed drink called Quickstep, something else he can make, this speed is doubled to nearly 100 miles per hour. That's up to 4 times faster than Usain Bolt. Aqua: And keep in mind, all of this is done in three to four days of no sleep. The limit for human endurance with no sleep is about 36 hours. Chuck can stay awake and in peak condition for more than double that. Octoling: But it pains me to say that no, Chuck isn't inhuman. Aqua: While Chuck's power may be strong, unfortunately his durability doesn't catch up. He's still only human, and all it takes are a few slices, bites or shots to take him down. In an alternate ending to Dead Rising 2, Chuck was easily gunned down. Octoling: And should Chuck fail to reach his daughter in time for her zombie cure, he becomes suicidal, and won't hesitate to give up all hope. Aqua: But even with all his shortcomings, Chuck is still one of the best zombie slayers around. No matter what, Chuck will stop at nothing to protect his daughter. Lee Everett Aqua: Life had gone downhill for Atlanta university teacher Lee Everett. His relationship with his family was fractured, his wife had cheated on him and he was arrested. Octoling: Lee had murdered a state senator who was sleeping with his wife. Obviously, attacking someone, let alone killing a government official, was bound to get Lee punished, so he found himself escorted to the nearest prison outside of Atlanta. Aqua: However, Lee was not expecting the dangerous turn of events that would change his life forever. While still in the car, the officer and Lee collided with a stumbling individual standing in the middle of the road. Octoling: Really? Who's dumb enough to go and do that? Aqua: Lee would soon find out. As he awoke Lee noticed that the officer was dragged from the car by an unknown person. To check out his surroundings, Lee had to free himself from his handcuffs. Reaching down for the officer's key, Lee had his first encounter with the undead. Octoling: Killing the zombie officer and freeing his hands, Lee was forced to make a quick getaway as more zombies approached him. Oh, so you're approaching me? Aqua: Can you stop with the JoJo references? You've done this back in the past many times. Octoling: Well sorry. Wow, you know how to ruin all the fun. Yare yare daze. Aqua: 'sigh'. Lee climbed over a fence and escaped from the zombies, coming across an abandoned little girl named Clementine. Not wanting to leave the 8 year old alone, Lee took it upon himself to protect Clementine at all costs. Octoling: Well that was nice of him. Risking his life to protect an innocent little girl is something no one would do. Aqua: Unfortunately, those types of people were everywhere in this new apocalyptic world, so Lee had to be very, very careful around Clementine. Octoling: Luckily for little Clem, Lee was such a kickass father. Lee doesn't hesitate to get into an altercation with a zombie when the need arises. Wait, zombie or walkers? Aqua: Another case of zombie media averting the Z-Word. I don't know why they do this. Octoling: Still, let's go back to Lee. Needing to look after Clementine, Lee took it upon himself to take on some zombies in order to survive. One of Lee's standard weapons is his gun. It's not too special, just a standard handgun with standard bullets. Aqua: While it may sound lackluster, Lee is such a good shot with it that it might as well be a superpowered weapon. Alternatively though, Lee can use either a sniper rifle for long range attacks, or a shotgun for near instant walker kills. Octoling: Lee doesn't just rely on ranged weapons though. Using any nearby objects that he can find, Lee becomes a zombie hunting badass. The objects include screwdrivers, wooden planks, knifes, a fire axe and even a shard of glass. Aqua: While they may not be that effective in fights against humans, for zombies it's a whole different story. Lee is also good at thinking on the fly, although in game that comes down to the player's competence. Octoling: Compared to his opponent, Lee's weapons are rather lackluster. However, he's just as good at adapting to what he has to work with. Aqua: This quick wit has gotten Lee out of many situations before. For example, one time he had to jump from the top of a bridge onto the top of a train. When one of the other guys did this, they missed the train completely. That fall was from 12 feet in the air, a fall which should have broken his leg. Octoling: While the guy came off injured, all that had given him was a cut on his leg, when really it should have crippled him. Lee is most likely more durable than this. Aqua: Or how about that time when Lee beat the crap out of a guy so hard that his face became disfigured. All it took was 10 punches to do this. Hell, Lee at his best is wall level. Octoling: He's even kept up with a train moving at around 15 to 20 miles per hour, making Lee's speed sit at the level of an Olympic athlete. Aqua: Lee's hand-to-hand combat techniques are mostly limited to basic attacks, but he's great at using them to his advantage. However, Lee isn't exactly perfect. Octoling: While he has killed a hoarde of zombies with nothing but a glass shard that was cutting into his flesh, Lee is actually quite easy to overwhelm. He can be taken down by a couple of zombies at one time, which isn't really good for a large group of them. Aqua: That and the fact that Lee's combat skills are more pronounced when he's with a group of people. Not exactly the best weakness to have for a one on one fight like a Death Battle. Octoling: However, Lee is quite protective of Clementine, and will stop at nothing to keep his adopted daughter alive, even if it means killing someone to keep her safe. Interlude Aqua: Alright, the combatants are set, and we've ran our data through all possible outcomes. Octoling: YEAH, it's time for a Death Battle!!! Pre-Fight Fortune City, Nevada. Time: 12:30 AM, Day 2 The Royal Flush Plaza would usually be a busy area in the nightime of Fortune City, but the only populace in that area of the mall were flesh eating zombies. Almost no human was in sight, until the doors leading to the maintenance rooms were pushed aside. Out of the hall stepped a blond dude, wearing his iconic black and yellow biker jacket. Looking at the zombie hoardes, the man smiled with his Laser Sword in hand. That man was Motocross champion, Chuck Greene. Chuck looked at his surroundings, walking towards the newspaper stall that sat in-between a kids dress up store and a sports shop. A zombie approached him, to which Chuck responded with a slice to it's neck. The laser cut through the rotten flesh easily, decapitating the zombie without problem. "If I were a box of Zombrex, where would I be kept?" Chuck questioned himself as he looked in the stall of the newspapers, checking every drawer and box nearby. Chuck's search was stopped by a stray zombie that approached him from behind. Sensing the moaning sound of the undead individual coming to him, Chuck flipped the blade of the Laser Sword to face his hungry company, and thrusted it straight into the zombie's heart, instantly killing it. The zombie fell to the ground like a stone, as Chuck turned to face the dead body. In it's pocket was a white box, which Chuck immediately grabbed. "Perfect, just what I needed!" Chuck exclaimed as he pumped his fist in the air. A brand new box of Zombrex! Chuck turned around to head back to the safe house vent. He had two hours to give his daughter the medicine, so to give him some time to kill he thought to head back and give the Zombrex to Stacey, the red haired girl who was looking after his daughter. That would free him up for a bit. "Hey! Is anyone there? Chuck?" asked the voice of the transceiver. Chuck picked up the transceiver and placed it to his ear. "What's up Stacey? You need me for something?" asked the biker, knowing that it was either another survivor, psychopath or something to do with Katey, his daughter. Stacey immediately replied. "There seems to be a dark skinned man lost near your location. He looks like he's searching for someone." Chuck smiled. "No problem, I'll check it out. Call me when Katey needs her Zombrex!" Chuck finished as he switched the mobile device off and placed it back into his jacket pocket. Heading up the stairs into the Wily Travels store, Chuck caught the man pacing back and forward. He seemed distraught. "Hey there!" Chuck called over to the guy. The man looked up and walked over to Chuck, who stood there clutching his Laser Sword. Who knew how dangerous this guy was, especially carrying that glass shard. Horrible flashbacks to the fight with that zombie rights guy came flooding to Chuck's conscience. "Hey, another human being. About goddamn time!" the African-American man exclaimed. Chuck's stiff expression dropped. This guy was cool, he knew it. "Name's Lee Everett. I'm looking for a little girl, her name's Clementine." And immediately Chuck's face switched back to suspicion. "Wait, the same Lee Everett that killed that state senator? Why the hell are you with a little girl?" Chuck questioned to Lee. He knew how bad this guy was, and he sure as hell wouldn't have him in the safe house with his daughter. Lee looked worryingly at Chuck's angry face. But then he stopped. That guy looked very familiar. It couldn't be Chuck Greene, the guy who started the outbreak. Wait, it was! "I wouldn't call yourself a saint either, Chuck Greene!" shouted Lee, attracting the attention of a group of zombies on the floor below. "Listen pal, I was framed for the outbreak. I've got a daughter myself in the safe house, and I'm trying to clear my name for her sake." Chuck tried explaining. Lee wasn't having any of it. "It's quite easy to say that, isn't it," Lee growled at the Motocross guy, "For all I know Clementine could be dead because of you" Chuck stood face to face with the guy. There certainly was no way out of this one. Just another psychopath was all that Lee was, other than a heartless killer. Readying his Laser Sword and Tenderisers, Chuck stood his ground. He wasn't going to die, not now, not ever! Fight Immediately Lee swung his glass shard at Chuck, who ducked under the attack. Desperate to land a hit in, Lee kept swiping, only for Chuck to keep reacting in time. Down, left, right then back left again, Chuck easily avoided the onslaught of slices from Lee's weapon. Lee snarled at Chuck's skillful moves, as the biker rolled back against the wall to create some room. Lee dashed at Chuck with the shard, throwing it like a kunai in an attempt to kill him. Chuck barely reacted in time, moving his head to the side as the glass shattered against the wall. Chuck ducked under Lee's punches, following up with a punch to the gut. Lee stumbled back as Chuck delivered a right hook to Lee's jaw, knocking the man down. "You motherfucker!" growled Lee as he got onto his knees. Picking up a lead pipe, Chuck walked over and lifted the weapon up, only to be met by an elbow to the groin. The champion stumbled back in pain as Lee came at him with a baseball bat. Lee swung the bat, with Chuck blocking with his pipe. The men swung their weapons at each other, with most of Lee's home run swings getting blocked by Chuck's superior weapon. The duo kept at it, until Lee pushed the top of the bat into Chuck's torso, winding the biker. Lee smiled as he swung the bat. Chuck ducked once more to avoid being smacked in the face, leaving Lee to hit a nearby zombie instead. Grabbing the dead zombie, Chuck threw it's faceless corpse at Lee, who readied a swing. Problem was, it was coming faster than he was expecting, knocking Lee down the stairs before he could react. Lee got up slowly, throwing the zombie to the ground. The group he had alerted with his earlier shouting was shuffling their carcasses towards the fighters, leaving a small 5 minute window for either one to make it out alive. Picking up the fire axe next to him, Chuck rode atop a skateboard and hopped the staircase Tony Hawk style, landing next to Lee and jumping off the board. "How's that for skill, Lee?!" Chuck taunted. Chuck swung the axe at Lee's baseball bat, slicing through the wood with ease. Lee dropped the broken bat, weaving past every one of Chuck's axe attacks. Lee, using his limited fighting skill, leg sweeped Chuck onto the hard ground. Chuck let go of the axe, allowing Lee to catch it. Lee backed off to the Craps table nearby, giving Chuck a chance to get up. Too bad for Chuck, Lee had found a set of kitchen knives, throwing one after another at Chuck. The Motocross race crawled backwards to dodge the projectiles. The last one was aiming straight for Chuck's head, but the Motocross rider grabbed another zombie. The creature tried gnawing at Chuck's face, only to immediately flop as the knife entered it's skull. Throwing the corpse off, Chuck got up only to be socked by Lee's right fist. Lee pushed Chuck against the wall, his arm holding Chuck in place on his neck. Lee was trying to choke out Chuck, who was reaching for the Tenderisers in his pockets. Chuck barely reached them, carefully putting them on before punching Lee's sides, drawing blood with the attached nails. Lee walked back as Chuck kept punching, almost landing several hits in. "You lucky bastard!" Chuck said while Lee kept avoiding punch after punch. Lee pushed against the newspaper stall from earlier. He was trapped with nowhere to go. Chuck took this opportunity to swing his fist at Lee again. Lee dived right, forcing Chuck to get the nails of the Tenderisers stuck in the wood of the stall. Lee grabbed a bow and arrow from the kids dress up store, firing the arrows at Chuck. "God fucking damn it!" yelled Chuck, getting his shoulder stabbed by the arrow's tip. Blood dripped down the wound, which was visible thanks to the rip in Chuck's jacket and shirt. Lee ran at Chuck again, knocking his body weight into the zombie slayer. Now on top of Chuck, who lost the Laser Sword which now sat next to him, Lee punched Chuck's face. Left, then right, then left, right, left again, endless punches from Lee kept striking Chuck in the face. Lee was close to drawing blood, so he kept going... Only for Chuck to suddenly knee him in the groin. Lee fell off of Chuck, who instantly stood up and kicked Lee in the face, forcing the murderer to the ground, his nose broken and bleeding. Lee tried to crawl away, only for Chuck to impale his hand with the Laser Sword. "FUCKING DAMN IT!!!" Lee yelled at the top of his lungs. Chuck grabbed the Laser Sword and ran off, allowing Lee to stumble back up clutching his hand. The group of zombies were closing in fast, so Lee grabbed the shotgun off a nearby mail cart and started to fire away. The knockback on his hands weren't doing him any favours, especially now that his right hand was impaled, but he needed to clear the area. Too bad Chuck came back, riding his trusty Slicecycle. The bike's blades were coming straight for Lee, who immediately turned around and rolled, leaving Chuck to slice several zombies in half. The bike turned and headed for Lee again, this time ending with Lee sliding under the blade and grabbing Chuck's Laser Sword. Lee then shot his shotgun one handed, striking Chuck's front wheel. Chuck's eyes widened as he was suddenly launched from the bike, landing right into the crowd of zombies. They weren't too close to be a threat, but they were closing in fast. Lee walked up to Chuck, who barely made it back to his feet before Lee swung the Laser Sword at Chuck. Chuck smiled, running past Lee faster than he could see. Lee didn't notice that Chuck had just been to the Dark Bean place earlier to prepare a Quickstep drink, which he drank after his bike crashed. Lee was met by a fast barrage of punches, colliding with him at 100 miles per hour. This sent Lee flying to only a few feet away from the zombies, who began to kneel down to feast. Chuck looked at his downed opponent, who pointed the shotgun at him. "This is for Clementine, you motherfucker." Lee spluttered, blood flowing from his face. Chuck responded by throwing a football at Lee. Lee fired the shotgun at Chuck, but his tired state made him miss completely, and he dropped the gun. Lee was surrounded by zombies as he caught the football. "What's a football gonna..." Lee stuttered, only to be stopped by ticking noises. Chuck looked back and smiled. "I just tossed you a Hail Mary!" the biker quipped as he kept on walking. BOOM! The blood of Lee and the zombies splattered all over the walls of the mall, with raining body pieces going everywhere. "Touchdown!" Chuck joked as he kept on walking, clutching his injured arm as he went along. KO!!! Chuck looked in the clothing store near the maintenance and found Clementine, while Lee's body parts were snatched by more roaming zombies, who proceded to devour the flesh. Results Octoling: Holy shit, what the hell!? Did Killer Queen touch that football or something? Aqua: At first glance, these two seem pretty equal. Then you get into their analysis, and it becomes clear that Chuck romped away with the victory. Octoling: For starters, Lee may have the speed of an Olympic athlete, but Chuck could briefly keep pace with a Motocross bike. That's over twice as fast as Lee, and that's without Quickstep. Aqua: Quickstep doubles Chuck's speed, making him nearly 5 times quicker at most. As for combat speed, the two were pretty much equal. Octoling: The kicker was Chuck's reaction speeds compared to Lee. Assuming he could pull of the shit that Adam the Clown did in Dead Rising 1, Chuck's reactions are above Mach 6. Lee may have reacted to a train going at 20 miles per hour, but Chuck could react over 225 times faster. Aqua: At this point, Chuck could've just speedblitzed Lee. And we haven't even started with the Combo items yet. Octoling: Lee at his best could kill a bunch of zombies with nothing but a glass shard, but Chuck could slaughter thousands more with nothing but his bare hands. Hell, do we even need to compare the weapons Chuck uses to Lee's basic guns and melee weapons? At this point it's pretty self explanatory. Aqua: The final point came from Chuck's much superior stamina. Lee is easily winded after a battle with only a couple of zombies. Meanwhile, Chuck could kill hundreds of thousands of zombies in 4 days without sleep and still be in peak condition. Octoling: All in all, this battle was incredibly one sided. It was clear that Lee blew the situation out of proportion! Aqua: The winner is Chuck Greene! Category:Horror Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Zombie' themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Adopted by RoadRollerDio Category:RoadRollerDio Category:Human vs Human themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Dead Rising Vs The Walking Dead' themed Death Battles Category:Battle of Wits Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2020